Skullduggery Island
Skullduggery Island is the 13th island on Poptropica. It allows you to travel to islands as you earn doubloons and defeat pirates. | preceded = Mythology Island | succeed = Steamworks Island }} Walkthrough This island starts with an island called Fort Ridley, a place left in poverty by the notorious pirate Captain Crawfish.You must first walk all the way to the right and over the bridge.Then go under the bridge.Then walk left again and get the dubloon.Use the dubloon to buy the bag of grain at the store.Then take the broken mirror on the top shelf.Give the grain to the man with the chickens and he will give you a chicken. Give the chicken to the farmer to keep away the pests and he will give you a blue candle. Go to the house on the hill and use the blue candle in front of Governer Roland.This will reveal a secret message on the parchment.Now go to the telescope at the docks and look for the raft.When you see it,use the mirror icon at the corner of the screen.A man will bring his raft to shore and you can use it.Dangers you encounter are big pirate ships, whirlpools, thunderclouds, rocks, and gigantic sea monsters (crab, octopus, puffer fish).You can pick up salvage to get cargo and doubloons.If you kill a monster or a pirate ship, you get salvage. Go to each island and collect the pieces of the map first. Dragon Cove Step on the head of the dragon statue floating in the water first.It will reveal a mallet.There is a bell to your right.Hit it with the mallet and fish will jump up. Push the fisherman above you so that the fish hit his line when they jump.After you do this, the old man will give you the first piece. Bouffant Bay Go to your right.There should be 3 potted plants hanging from the ceiling.Hit the 3rd one,the 1st one and the 2nd one in that order and you will get the other piece. Pirate Outpost Get the canon starter kit on the high ledge.Then look for a barrel of explosives and push it under the gold tooth of the skull rock.Fire the canon to your left and the canonball will set off the explosion causing the gold tooth to drop out hence revealing another piece of the map. Parrot Port First,go into the pub.Grab a cracker from the second level.Talk to the parrot outside and he will fly off.Follow his clues and find the pirate who owns him. Talk to him and then use the cracker to lure the parrot to him.After this is done,you will recieve another piece. Golden Harbour There is an arch at the center of town with a pattern on it.Turn on the lights and try to match the pattern.The tricky part is,when you turn one on,another two shut off.After you finish,another piece of the map will appear. Trading To trade, you do is go to the trading post and buy all their cheapest items. Then, clockwise, go to the next island and sell all that, and buy their cheapest stuff, and so forth.The highest amount of Doubloons is 18,725,999 doubloons. At Golden Harbor, sell Silk and buy Grain. At Pirate Outpost, sell Grain and buy Spice. At Dragon Cove, sell Spice and buy Silk. At Bouffant Bay, sell Silk and buy Medicine. At Parrot Port, sell Medicine. After you do this, you can buy Silk and Spice, or sail around Golden Harbor until your ship's full of salvage, then sell it at Golden Harbor. Ships you can get are: raft, Jimmy Rigger, Carabelle, Sea Sultan, The Koi, Steaming Fury, and the Phoenix Warbird. The crewmembers you can hire are: *Dragon Cove-Shipwright (costs 20,000 doubloons) *Bouffant Bay-Cargo Master *Parrot Port-Navigator (12,000 doubloons) *Pirate Outpost-Cannoneer (20,000 doubloons) And repeat until you feel you have enough dubloons to buy a ship, or pay a new crew-member.After you get enough money to buy the Phoenix Warbird,use the ship to sink Captain Crawfish.Then go back to Fort Ridley and get the Bone Shovel and the Map.Follow the directions and go to Skullduggery Island and retrieve the treasure.Captain Crawfish will arrive and attempt to take the treasure from you but your crew sinks his ship and you all go back to Fort Ridley to recieve the medallion. Tips *Salvage is usually found around Golden Harbor. *Lure a gigantic puffer fish to a pirate ship. It will expand and disintegrate the pirate! * Need some fast cash? Find a pirate ship or monster, then lure it into the rocks near Golden Harbor. If you do this right, the ships won't go around the rocks, they'll keep running into them, and rapidly be destroyed. Glitches *Serious Glitch: Since 22 June 2010, new players won't get the Cabin Boy and the Cook, and the money data will be reset once they move to another room. This does not happen on every computer. *Quicksand Glitch: If you shoot a cannonball onto land, it makes a water splash. *InvisiGlitch: An invisible ship glitch has been seen. *Free Phoenix Warbird Glitch (but only for a few seconds): It is possible to defeat Captain Crawfish with the Steaming Fury, though the scene where your ship sails in the full moon will still display it as a Phoenix Warbird. *Captain Crawfish Glitch: Sometimes his beard is brown. *Autopilot Glitch: This glitch was tested at Bouffant Bay with the raft, but theoretically it could work on other islands and boats. Click on the dock. When you are close to the island, press SPACE. When you do this, you'll stop. Press Space again and you'll move towards the dock, but you won't enter the island. *Beached Glitch: If you use the previous glitch, your ship can appear on the dock. Again, tested with the raft. *Immortal Crawfish Glitch: It is impossible to defeat Captain Crawfish with a Steaming Fury. When his health is very low, it immediately springs back to about 60%. Reviews *Anonymous: Skullduggery island is my favorite island! It has a bit of puzzle solving (the miniquest on Fort Ridley) but it also has trading and other stuff. PLAY IT NOW! *El MaxVillain/M.D.D.G.: This is cool island!But,i really hate when you are bored,pirates don't come!And when you have much money and goods they spawning like a clouds! *Anonymous: i'm gonna be honest this was my least favorite island. It was to glitched out and boring in some parts. But it was still a pretty cool island! *Anonymous: I have to agree with the post above. it is one of the hardest and very boring sometimes. I haven't finished it and I plan on doing it last! Friend me at blakekids4 *9Spaceking: This is very interesting. But the trading can get very annoying and frustrating. Pretty cool game play though! *hc19321: My favorite island! I love the quest for the map, but the trading part is what really makes this island stand out. Play it now! Trivia *It is really Skullduggery Archipelago because there are more than one island in the game. Islands in the game are Fort Ridley, Dragon Cove (which is similar to China), Bouffant Bay, Parrot Port, Golden Harbor (similar to Arabia), Pirate Outpost, and Skullduggery Island (hidden until end). *Fastest ship goes 13 kms per minute. *Skullduggery is the fourth island with foreign language written. First, second and third were Time Tangled Island, Counterfeit Island and Mythology Island, respectively. *Lots of white clouds, but some have funny shapes! Known shapes include bone, skull and crossbones, smiley, heart, fish,whale, ..add more if you see. *There are two flags; one is a jolly roger on pirate outpost, another is a black flag on skullduggery. *Pirate ships are around Pirate Outpost, rock shoals are around Golden Harbor, gigantic sea monsters are around Dragon Cove and Golden Harbor, thunderclouds and whirlpools are around Bouffant bay. *It is probably the most forgotten island. *It is possible to defeat Captain Crawfish with the Steaming Fury, though the scene where your ship sails in the full moon will still display it as a Phoenix Warbird. * The adventure on this island is similar to the adventure on Astro Knights Island, but it takes place at sea instead of space. Fan-Art Wind in my Sail.JPG|Joshuawesome8: The Wind in my Sail I'll be back... for rvenge!.png|I'll be back... for revenge Videos thumb|left|300px|The trailer for Skullduggery. Category:Islands Category:Skullduggery Island Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Hard